percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki:Chat Policy
On Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki, the chat is one of the features enabled for users to discuss collaborations, stories, or just simply talk about common interests. Anyone is allowed to go on the chat, but regardless of user rights, you must abide to the policy. Chat Moderator Because administrators have several duties, they can not always stay on the chat and check up on everyone. So at an administrator's opinion, a user can be given chat moderator rights. Chat moderator rights are typically given to the user who is constantly on and behaves maturely. Chat moderator are also given through becoming user of the month. Chat moderators may make the decision to ban a person themselves. Chat Moderator Functions The user is given two additional rights, prior to become a chat moderator: *Kicking - the kicking tool is used as a function to alert the user as a warning, if they fail to abide to the wiki policies. When clicked on, the user who has been kicked will have their chat lag and will not resume until the page is refreshed. *Banning - the banning tool is used after the user who failed to abide to the chat policy, even after being kicked. When clicked on, the moderator must give a reason why the user should be banned and how long they should be banned. What a Moderator May Not Do Moderators may not break any of the rules. Doing so will cause a ban for the user and their chat moderator rights revoked: *Kicking/Banning Users without a good reason - just because you simply dislike a user currently on the chat is no reason to ban them. *Breaking Rules - as a moderator, you are supposed to monitor the chat to make sure no one else is breaking the rules. Reporting There are times when a Chat-moderator isn't present on the chat. If you find a user breaking one of the rules of the site, you can report them to an Administrator. However, simply reporting another user may not result in an effective punishment. If another user is breaking the policy, the most effective way to report them is to take a picture on your computer and upload it to the site. You can do this by taking a Screen Cap using a key on most keyboards, normally labeled Prt Sc. This will copy an image of whatever is displayed on your desktop, and you can create an image file on your computer to upload. Send the file or a link to the file to an Administrator. Banning Reasons *Profanity - swearing in general is allowed (as long it is not 'f*ck' or 'b*tch'), however swearing at another user is a form of personal attack, as well as cyber bullying, and will get you banned if repeated. *Spamming - occasionally linking a video or a photo is okay, but if constant, it is considered spam. This includes advertisements of your own or another wiki. *Personal Attacks - swearing or insulting a user of any kind will definitely result in a ban prior to a kick. As part of the Wikia's Terms of Use, if you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all. *Posting Personal/Private Information - Also part of the Wikia's Terms of Use, posting any information, be it yours or someone else's without permission is not tolerated. Because this is very serious, the user will be indefinitely blocked and banned. *Trolling - trolling is not tolerated on chat and will get you banned for a short amount of time. Extensive trolling can be carried over to the site leading into a short term block. Trolling can include, but is not limited to: calling out other users, posting off topic information, intent to stir up tension, large fights or flame wars, having an overall bad behavior and/or bad manners. Category:Policy